


214

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 黄铉辰X徐彰彬徐彰彬问他想要什么情人节礼物，黄铉辰光顾着盯着他的嘴看，什么也没听见。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Kudos: 25





	214

黄铉辰靠在贴着墙的桌边上，两腿都有点发软。  
他哥跪在他面前抬头看着他，问他你为什么会认为我不愿意。

徐彰彬一直以为只有自己对黄铉辰的嘴唇有着奇妙且过分的执着，所以当他弟弟托着他下巴用拇指按住他的下唇一边说想让哥用嘴帮我弄的时候确实有些意外。

“你是认真的吗？”  
“哥不愿意也没关系……”  
“不是……我没这么说。”

徐彰彬揉了一把头发看看四周，又转回来看向他弟弟的脸——黄铉辰脸上虽然挂着笑，里面却混杂了一种明显并不抱期待的表情。  
这让他不太开心，就好像他从一开始就不相信他会答应似的。  
这孩子好像什么事情都先会往最坏的方向去考虑，他不知道是自己没法给他足够的安全感还是什么原因，可已经这么久了，他以为黄铉辰应该已经知道自己愿意为他做任何事这件事了。

好像说太多也没用，徐彰彬垂下眼睛轻轻叹了一下，再抬起头的时候抬起手按住黄铉辰的肩膀，用力把他往后推过去。  
高个的青年似乎是没有料到他的动作，踉跄了几步靠在身后的桌沿。  
在他忙着用两手撑住身侧稳住自己那几秒钟，徐彰彬往前迈了一步，接着拽了一下裤子慢慢跪在了他面前。  
“……”  
黄铉辰看见他的动作没出声，手指却死死扣上桌边，喉结上下滑动了一下，视线也忍不住朝着他哥上扬的嘴角飘过去。  
“你为什么会认为我不愿意？”  
“……因为……”  
“你都没问就知道了？”  
“……”  
“但是先说好了，我可是第一次，你别有什么期待……”  
徐彰彬眨着眼睛仰头看他，还是有些害羞却硬要表现出那股不在乎的样子让黄铉辰一直紧张的情绪终于放松了些，至少能看出他哥不是真的非常抵触这个。

“……不会的……”他伸手揉了揉徐彰彬的头发：“哥什么都能做得好。”  
夸奖的话放在这儿总觉得有些奇怪，徐彰彬从头顶的指缝中间能清楚看见他弟弟歪着头坏笑的脸。  
他哼了一声，把坐在小腿上的上半身撑起来，手指勾开黄铉辰腰带的挂扣又解开黑色牛仔裤的扣子，然后抬头看了一眼：“那等会儿咬到哪儿你可别喊。”  
黄铉辰没说话，只是用拇指指腹轻轻滑过他哥哥的额头作为回应。

这种姿势让气氛立刻就变得暧昧起来，除了房间里微弱的电流声之外就只能听见他们不再平稳的呼吸。  
徐彰彬没直接解开裤子的拉链，而是凑上去用舌头把那个金属拉环卷进嘴里，用牙咬着慢慢拽下去。  
锁扣的金属摩擦声因为使不上力的角度变得断断续续，一顿一顿带着种磨人耐性的漫长。  
等到拉锁被拉到最底部，徐彰彬终于把硌得他牙疼的金属扣吐出去撑起身子的时候，黄铉辰已经出了一身的汗，虽然他哥甚至都没有碰到他。

徐彰彬看了眼黄铉辰腿间撑起来的弧度，抬起头。  
“原来你喜欢这种？”  
“……因为是哥……所以喜欢……”  
“啧啧，真会说话呢。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬慢慢前倾身子张开嘴，用嘴唇犹犹豫豫地抿住里面硬挺的形状。  
隔着针脚细密的黑色棉布由下往上，唾液混合着渗出来的液体一起让那些黑色变得更潮湿。  
他记着过去看过的片子或是什么里的画面，时不时学着里头咬起一下那布料拉远又再松开，这换来他弟弟一声压抑着的喘息。  
“……哥……帮我脱掉……”  
这种隔靴搔痒似的玩闹让他忍不住张嘴催促，徐彰彬每次凑近滚烫的鼻息就落在他皮肤上，一寸寸点燃的星火撩着他身子让他全身都绷紧了。

布料被退到大腿上，裸露出来的皮肤迎上房间里温凉的空气让黄铉辰下腹一紧。  
他耐不住地往下看过去，眼前他哥哥就那么跪在他腿间，眼睛垂着，似乎还在犹豫要怎么开始。

黄铉辰手伸过去托起他的下巴，拇指轻轻探进他嘴里撬开紧闭的牙齿，摸索找到藏在里面柔软的舌。  
“……哥，先用舌头，慢慢舔就可以。”  
徐彰彬似乎脸稍微红了一些，却还是乖顺地张开嘴，粉红色的舌尖伸出来，犹豫了几秒终于缓缓贴上他的分身。  
那瞬间就像有电流划过全身，黄铉辰差一点就歪倒下去。  
他吸了口气憋了几秒再缓缓吐出来才忍住没发生什么太过尴尬的事。

他哥毛茸茸的头顶随着动作轻轻晃动着，那感觉就像一只给自己舔毛的小猫，耳朵尖泛着红，却还是认真又专注。  
柔软的舌面贴他身体一次次扫过的地方很快就被唾液染湿了一层水光。  
黄铉辰咬了一下嘴唇，仰头把身子往后靠了一些。  
舌尖温度虽然很舒适，可每下舔舐的面积有限，没过多久黄铉辰就发觉那感受来的有些意犹未尽。  
他把垂下来的头发往后捋上去，结果刚低头就又滑落下来，索性不再去管，只把身子歪向一侧朝着他哥开口了。  
“哥……能全含进去吗？……”  
“……”  
徐彰彬的动作停下了，抬眼的瞬间有些慌乱，可黄铉辰靠在桌子上，胸口轻轻起伏着，眼神有些迷离地注视着他，连声音像是缀满了欲望的含糊和祈求，这让他有那么一丝难以形容的满足，好像得到了奖励那样想要继续做下去。  
他喘了几口气，舌尖舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，右手握住那形状的底端扬起下巴慢慢凑了上去。

黄铉辰额头的汗流进眼睛刺得有点疼他却舍不得眨眼，只盯着他哥是怎样一步一步向自己靠近的。  
徐彰彬另一只手扶在黄铉辰大腿上，不得不仰起头才能把那形状放进嘴里。  
漂亮男孩的眼睛眯起来，在明确感受到下身被柔软又湿润的口腔粘膜包裹那一瞬间发出一声满足的低喘。  
他把手伸过去插进徐彰彬的头发里轻轻安抚。  
“……不要用牙齿……稍微放松一点……就像舔棒棒糖那样就可以……慢慢吐出来……再放进去……”  
太过详细的描述让徐彰彬红脸变得通红，但他依旧照着黄铉辰的指示做了。  
用嘴唇包裹着圆柱缓缓的后退，然后再吞下去，这样按着节奏逐渐开始反复。

唾液伴随杂乱无章的呼吸和吞咽的声音在房间里回荡，从两个人身上发出来的温度几乎把空气的温度都点着了。  
黄铉辰低着头，眼睛停留在从他角度看起来他哥哥那若隐若现的嘴唇。

他哥哥的嘴看起来其实很小巧，唇珠有着非常可爱的曲线，又总会在认真专注或闹脾气的时候微微翘起来。  
尤其在他对着自己喋喋不休的时候黄铉辰总会被那里吸引注意力，然后花更多的力气去忍住让自己不要失控亲上去。

现在那个嘴唇却已经被他的东西撑开，因为一次次的摩擦变成艳红色，包裹着一层水亮的光。  
这一切从视觉上和心理上都给他带来的极大的满足感，一想到这里下半身就又在那人嘴里硬了一点。

徐彰彬稍微被呛了一下，他能清楚感觉到嘴里形状每一点变化，从还有些一开始柔软到坚硬到能够用舌尖碰触到上面血管筋脉的痕迹。  
只用鼻腔的呼吸似乎不够给他供给氧气，他脑袋有点晕，也可能是晃得太久的缘故，偶尔神志不清推进得太靠里，那饱满的尖端就会直接顶到嗓子激起一股窒息的呕吐感。

他不知道在那之后下意识吞咽的生理反应让黄铉辰全身过电一样颤抖起来。  
“哥……能不能进到嗓子里……”  
他弟弟又发出那种含糊的声音，带着祈求和有点耍赖似的语气，他根本没办法说半个不字。  
徐彰彬有点埋怨地瞪了他一眼，试着向前吞进了更多的部分，可仍然很快就被那种不适的感觉阻碍住了。

黄铉辰像是盯紧了这一瞬间，一只手即刻伸过来扶住他的后脑勺阻止了他后退。  
“嗓子放松……”  
徐彰彬抓住黄铉辰的衣服，眼角因为这种过分强势的侵入渗出一点眼泪，他努力喘气仍然觉得快要窒息了，嘴里那过分的形状毫不留情向里前推进着，一直到尖端完全没入他狭窄的喉咙。  
挤压着舌根带来的不适让他的嗓子缩紧，推挤着不该存在的入侵物，又在失败后和过分分泌的唾液一起吞咽下去。  
黄铉辰被这一下弄得差点就缴械了。  
他发出一声闷哼，修长的手指抓紧了徐彰彬的头发，声音都带着满足的水汽。  
“……对……哥……就这样……舒服死了……”  
徐彰彬自然是说不出什么，只能发出几声呜咽，甚至全身都因为这种折磨而颤抖，连眼角的生理泪水都在他闭上眼的瞬间滑落下来。  
他已经有点脱力了，根本没有勇气再继续接下来的动作，但是他那位弟弟似乎没打算给他休息的机会，反而撑着桌子站了起来，这让他被迫挺直了身子才能配合他的角度。  
“哥……我能操你的嘴吗……”  
黄铉辰用拇指擦过他湿润泛红的眼角，用最温柔漂亮的脸说着他听了都觉得吓人的话。  
“求你了……”  
“一定不会乱来的……”  
“哥如果难受就会停下好不好嘛……”  
男孩眨着眼睛，看着他的眼神无辜又清纯，就像只是在圣诞节祈求拿到一颗喜欢的糖果的小朋友。  
而年长点的那一个只能像攀着海里浮木一般抓紧了他的衣摆，最后缓缓闭上眼睛艰难地点了一下头。

得到了允许的小孩就像被放归森林的野生动物，而那只按在他后脑勺的手都成了铁枷堵住了他全部退路。  
他没办法再分神去看黄铉辰的表情，只能听见他因为兴奋变得急促的喘息，还有身上传来的几乎把他灼伤的温度。

挺着腰不断进出的速度让徐彰彬好几次几乎滑倒下去，都被黄铉辰拽着胳膊拖住了。  
连喉咙的条件反射都赶不上嘴里那玩意进出的频率，又因为嘴张了太久，里面来不及咽下去的液体在翻搅中溢出嘴角滑向他的脖子。  
他已经来不及或者说没力气有什么反应了，甚至连羞耻都顾不上，除了努力让嗓子放松一点来承受那越来越火热坚挺的形状之外没有任何选择。

这种失控又迷乱到几乎要让他看见走马灯的场面好像过了很久又好像只过了一小会儿。  
徐彰彬看不清任何东西，只能听见黄铉辰一次次喊他的名字，叫他哥哥，那是几乎带上了哭腔的语调，熟悉的声音沾染着露骨的欲望和爱。  
他没办法不对这一切心软。  
黄铉辰在他心里时常还是那个初次见面的少年模样，他曾想着要好好照顾的男孩不知道什么时候就长大了，而谁都没法解释他们的关系又怎么会变成现在这样。  
徐彰彬总觉得自己有责任，但是又没办法阻止自己每一次伸向黄铉辰的手，而他的弟弟也一定会笑着接住他，假装抱怨着却给他想要的一切。

他努力让自己清醒了一点，像是要回应那样用舌尖在嘴里配合起了另一个人的动作。  
紧致火热的口腔内壁没有留下一点缝隙，舌尖在他进出的瞬间又刮过挺立的柱身，沿着膨胀的血管描摹那些筋脉。  
黄铉辰一瞬间感觉从腿间涌起的热浪翻滚着席卷全身，像点燃的引线发出刺耳的火花声，之后便是熟悉的高潮到来。  
他吸了口气，几乎停滞了呼吸，双手不受控地揪紧了指间短短的头发，全身一颤接着彻底释放出来。  
尽管他已经尽快退出去了，可因为进得太深，离开的过程中还是射了很多在他哥的嘴里，剩下的在那之后也尽数洒在他脸和头发上。  
黄铉辰倒回桌子上，胸口起伏着，像刚从水里捞出来那样几乎全身都湿透了。  
他低头看着他哥哥，摇摇晃晃撑起身子。  
“对不起……哥……吐出来吧……”  
他似乎是有些慌张想去拿纸巾，可是刚站起来就被徐彰彬拉住了。  
徐彰彬只抓着他的手腕但没抬头，他被最后一下呛得一直咳嗽，花了很久才稍微平复一点呼吸，然后黄铉辰看见徐彰彬的喉结伴随吞咽的声音上下轻轻滚动了一下，这让他嗓子又一阵发痒。  
他哥哥这时候才仰起头，从刘海上滑下来的液体落在他睫毛上，他只好闭起一只眼睛，再慢慢睁开的时候在眼睫毛之间拉起一条细细的线。  
黄铉辰也是这时候才看清自己都干了什么，徐彰彬的脸上和脖子上到胸口都没能幸免，甚至自己亲手送他的项链上都被弄上了乳白色的液体。

徐彰彬轻轻喘着气低下头，那些液体还随着他胸口呼吸的起伏向下流动着。  
他用指尖抹掉一点残留在嘴唇上的白色看了看，然后抬起头看向他弟弟，缓慢地眨了一下眼睛朝他露出一个笑容。

“……happy Valentine's Day.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 和忙内一起逛完大街回来的金昇珉刚迈出停在他们楼层的酒店电梯就突然站在了原地。  
> “……我先去你们屋待会儿。”  
> “行啊，但是怎么了？”  
> “不知道，就感觉脑内有个信号告诉我现在还不可以回去。”  
> “…………………………啊……情人节啊……”  
> “嗯……情人节嘛……”


End file.
